Happy Birthday Alex
by Karai III
Summary: This is meant to be analasys of what each of Alex's birthdays, since he was four, could and would have been like. Alternating between living with his parents and with Ian and Jack. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know I have two other fics I'm supposed to be working on and if I keep this up I might lose track as the count grows, but I had this idea floating around in my head for a while and just wanted to see what you all thought. If you like it then I'll continue it though on a lower priority level than my other fics.

This chapter is from Helen's point of view.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you know the kind of trouble I'd have to go through to simply see Mr. Horowitz much less talk ownership rights with him? I'm content with this.

* * *

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Mummy, Mummy, I'm four now, I'm four."

My little one is so enthusiastic about everything, especially his birthday. I get up from my morning reading in the sitting room to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Be careful Honey, you might fall." I tell him as he thunders down the steps. He leaps from the third to last step and looks up at me with his innocent little face.

"No I won't," he says "'cause I'm four now."

"Really? I thought you were three yesterday."

He is so cute when he frowns like that; just like his father.

"I was, but now I'm four." He frowns "You AND daddy told me I would be today."

I laugh, if both John and I tell him something at the same time let it be far from him to forget it, he has such good memory.

"I know darling, I was just testing you." I lead him by the hand into the kitchen for his favorite breakfast.

"You make weird test Mum, Daddy's are better." After a pause he adds "But I still like yours."

I ruffle his hair affectionately "I know you do. Now, how about some gingerbread French toast and eggs?" I prepare for the shriek that I know is about to come when I mention that food. It is his absolute favorite, I only have it once in a while; it's the most richly indulgent breakfast I've ever had. Sure enough, there was the shout.

"Yeeaaah! With cheesy scambled eggs?"

"Definitely" I answer taking the rich ginger bread brioche loaf out of the refrigerator preparing to slice it.

He pushes a chair to the counter and climbs up for a better look. After he watches me slice the whole loaf he asks,

"Since I'm four now, can I make the cheesy eggs, instead of you?" In that quiet way of his.

"Alex dear, I know you're growing up but…" I'm forced to trail off, when he gives me that sad little wide eyed look I just can't say no to. John says he has me wrapped around his pinky finger and he's probably right.

"Oh alright, you can _help_" I surrender "but only because it's your birthday."

"Thank you mummy!" He exclaims giving me a kiss on each cheek. He leaps off the chairs, drags open the refrigerator, and extracts a carton of eggs. Then he carefully lays it on the floor and takes out the cheese too.

"Okay mom I need a bowl." He says importantly climbing back to the counter with his ingredients.

"Don't you need an apron too little chef?" I smile at him while I tie the white apron that John sometime uses around his waist, twice.

"Oh yes, that too. Thanks mum"

I give him the whisk and a bowl and then I step back to watch him. "You're welcome son."

He looks at me and then grabs an egg from the carton and raises it to the side of the bowl to crack it like his father does.

"Wait a minute little one. Try using the handle of the whisk instead and hold it _over_ the bowl." I stand behind him and take hold of his hands, guiding his movements.

Once we have one egg in the bowl he insists to do the next one himself. By the third egg he's grinning like a maniac and by the time I finish battering the slices of bread, he has a bowl of seven eggs with only a little bit of shells in it.

"Okay, I think we have just enough eggs for everyone." I say taking the bowl and whisk "I had no idea you were such a good cook." I suddenly notice the horrified look on his face

"Mum what are you doing? _I'm _making _all_ of it." He says firmly "You said I could."

'But Alex," I start know that you're asking for a mess if you give a four year old a bowl of eggs and a whisk to beat it. But I don't get any farther because someone interrupts me.

"That right son, you make sure mummy keeps her word." John says from the kitchen doorway grinning.

"Daddy!!" Every time that boy makes those sorts of leaps off the furniture my heart jumps, but he always lands perfectly. I watch the two of them; the most important people in my life, as they greet each other in their funny way.

First they stand at attention like soldiers and then Alex suddenly tackles his father to the ground and they tickle each other until John picks him up and they hug. I always laugh when I see it; it has that sort of effect on you.

"How about we let mommy alone so she can make breakfast in peace huh?"

"Okay" Alex says slowly "thanks for letting me crack the eggs mom, but I'm gone with daddy now." He calls after me as John takes him into the living room to see his uncle whom he just picked up from the airport. It's rare when we're all free for an occasion like this. I intend to make today very special.

* * *

Well what do you think? 


	2. A Snowy Day

**Here is the long awaited second installment of 'Happy Birthday Alex'. Enjoy and of course review. **

**This is the first in a series of updates to all my stories starting with the oldest ones first so look for an update to Alex's Funeral soon.**

**Note: I noticed that some people didn't quite understand the theme that I was aiming for in this collection of one shots. Basically there will be two universes represented in this fic. The canon one where Alex's parents die and Ian (and eventually Jack) raise him. And an AU where his parents lived. This is his fourth birthday in the canon verse.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Never Will Be.**

* * *

"Look Ian, look outside!" Alex shouted from his vantage point in the living room window.

Ian read the instructions on the packet of hot cocoa mix wondering whether milk wouldn't taste better than water as the packet directed.

"I'll be there in a minute Alex." he called opting for the milk and a few marshmallows. He put the two mugs in the microwave and came to see what Alex was so excited about.

"Alex, get down from the window." Ian called, slightly alarmed to see the now four year-old boy standing on the narrow windowsill.

"Okay" Alex answered agreeably. He hopped down, unconcerned by the light reprimand.

"Now look Ian; look how snowy it is."

Ian came over to the window and picked up the little boy still clad in his soft, blue football themed sleeper.

The scene outside made him smile as he answered in an unusually soft voice. "I see Alex. It's really snowy isn't it?"

Alex nodded excitedly pressing his hands to the window to look up to the sky. Ian looked sideways at Alex's awestruck face. The sight gave him a warm feeling that he rarely had because of his numerous absences.

The weather reminded him of the day he had received Alex. After almost a year of preparation, anticipation and dread, Alex had been delivered to him on January 20, a very snowy afternoon. Almost a year after the incident that had killed the child's parents,* consequently murdering his brother; and a few days after Alex's first birthday.

To be truthful he had been resentful at first. Ian did not feel that he'd know how to raise a child up from age one. He didn't have the time or the patience nor an actual desire to fill that gap; at least not from such a young age.

It wasn't until later when he came home to find the little blond boy growing older and smarter; growing beautifully actually, while still maintaining an undying love and affection for his uncle who he rarely ever saw, that Ian began to change his mind. He started to like coming home to see the little tike.

Till now he was making more frequent requests for time to spend with his nephew. Even if that meant bringing him along on his missions when it was appropriate.

So he was thankful for having the chance to spend this special day with Alex.

Alex suddenly looked at Ian with a slightly worried face. "Is it too snowy to go sledding now?"

Ian smiled "Nope, this is just the right kind of snow to go sledding, and snowball fighting."

Alex grinned as well. "Oh good!"

Ian ruffled Alex hair as he placed him on the floor again.

"Why don't we drink our hot cocoa now and then we'll go to the park?"

"Okay!" Alex yelled gleefully hopping on both feet to the kitchen. He was shaping up to be a very bright and energetic child.

* * *

Ian zipped up the coat to the top and leaned back. Alex looked like a nylon coated snowman; his figure had been reduced to a pudgy round shape that was both adorable and funny. The annoyed expression on Alex's baby round face added to the amusement.

"How do you feel Alex?" he said with a slight chuckle in his voice

Alex detected the mirth in his voice and pouted miserably. "Like a hot marshmallow." he moaned.

Ian couldn't help but laugh now. "Good. That's means you'll be warm when we get out side."

"No, I'll still be hot. I'll be soooo hot th-" Alex began but his breath was stolen away by the icy strong wind that rushed into the house as soon as Ian opened the door.

Ian looked down at him as he took his hand to guide him to the car. "See what I mean?"

Alex nodded smiling gleefully at the scene before him. Then he pulled away from Ian and took a flying leap off of the porch into the soft deep snow squealing in delight. He ran around throwing snow into the air like a maniac as Ian chased him around the front yard.

After a bit Ian finally scooped up the laughing bundle and strapping him into the car. Ian was already having a hard time remembering the last time he had laughed like that.

Playing with Alex like this was giving him a very clear picture of what he was missing out on in life. He was beginning to think that taking Alex with him on that upcoming trip to Valencia would be a good idea. That way he wouldn't have to leave him for nearly a year. They could grow even closer over the time. He decided he'd definitely do that.

As soon as Alex had been released from the confines of his booster seat the kid had tried to take off across the playground like a missile but Ian caught him around the middle before he could get far.

"Slow down kiddo." Ian laughed. He found himself marveling at how easy it was to break a smile while around the lively child.

"Come on Ian we can race up the hill!"

"As soon as I get the sled out of the back."

He soon came from the back of the car carrying the shiny new sled with the blue ribbons on the back that were meant to represent 'nitro boost' as they sledded down the hill. Really, the kid played to many racing video games.

When they finally got to the top of the hill Alex was overflowing with energy. Ian put him on the sled and sat down behind him before they took off down the hill. Unfortunately they got stuck in a snow drift at the bottom and the sled stopped so abruptly that the two of them tumbled out.

Ian cursed the fact that he hadn't held the boy tighter and rushed over to Alex who was lying on his back in the snow. But instead of crying as Ian had expected, Alex was laughing so hard he couldn't get up. Ian laughed out of relief and amusement and two of them trudged back up the hill to do it again.

* * *

Ian sat back in the sofa with the sleeping Alex in his arms who was totally worn out from the day's adventures. He'd actually fallen asleep in his slice of store bought chocolate cake and his uncle had captured the chocolate-cheeked moment on film for the years to come.

Ian took pleasure in preparing the little boy for bed knowing that he would sleep well, perhaps with happy dreams and when he woke in the morning to find his uncle gone again he would have the memories of today to think about and hopefully it wouldn't be too long before they were able to spend some quality time together again.

**

* * *

**

There you have it. Alex's birthday is indeed January 13 in case anyone was wondering and concerning that asterisk beside Ian's stroll down memory lane it is to point out this: * the books don't say when Ian took custody of Alex only that his parents died when he was exactly two moths old and that he had been left with the nanny because of an ear infection and consequently saved from the plane bombing. I think Ian would have procrastinated somewhat if it wasn't an emergency that he take over care of the child and he was probably on a mission at the time anyway.

**Then he probably lived in a flat before so he might have had to buy the house on Cheyne Walk that Alex grew up in during that year as well. To make a long explanation short, I think there was a space of time between John and Helen's death's and Ian taking full responsibility of the child I decided to make it a year.**

_**Now **_**there.**

**Your turn: Review**


End file.
